Why Can't We All Just be Happy?
by Starhopper
Summary: Sango's desperate plea is heard in this songfic based off of Boomkat's 'B4 it's 2 L8'


Why can't we all just be Happy?  
  
Based on the song, "B4 It's 2 L8" by Boomkat  
  
Manipulated by Starhopper  
  
Sango's very own songfic.ahh, could life get any better? I don't own any of the characters, Rumiko Takehashi does. I'm just a poor student who doesn't own anything except all of my anime dvds and mangas.none of the characters themselves. Boo hoo. This fic is written in honor of Sango's positive outlook on life despite the rest of the world collapsing in on her with her near-death and the rest of the BS she's had to put up with. It's her resilient character that makes me idolize her so!  
  
(Scene opens at night with Sango curled up on a futon. The rest of the group is sleeping peaceably, but the Tajiya is tossing and turning, fighting with demons that can't be suppressed by an uneventful night.)  
  
-Music begins as the camera pans around the room, making the rest of the  
world spin about- Sango.  
  
(Inside her mind she's flying between memories, starting with that fateful day at Naraku's mansion. The dreaming Sango lands with a thud just as the possessed Kohaku throws his cleaver into the back of their comrade. Silently she observes it all with a horrified stare.)  
  
-I won't break-  
  
-I might bend-  
  
-But I won't break-  
  
(Now she is tossed back up in and left to fall down on a grave, watching herself crawl her way out of the dirt. Old wounds spurt ethereal blood over her body, but she doesn't feel the pain even while the blood drenches her dreamed clothes. )  
  
-Spinning 'round-  
  
-I hit the ground-  
  
-And lift back up to see-  
  
(She looks back behind her and instead of seeing Lord Kagewaki's forest, Kohaku is standing, waiting for her to turn around. Sango looks around her, breathing in the Miasma and finds herself back in the Illusory Death. None of this is real.)  
  
-Well nothing's changed-  
  
(And there stands her sweet little brother with Inuyasha's and Miroku's blood splashed over his body. His eyes have lost all love, they are blank with an induced thirst for death that can't be quenched no matter how many lives he takes.)  
  
-It's all the same-  
  
-Why can't we all just be happy-  
  
-Can't you see I'm trying-  
  
(Now her dangerous mind takes her by the hand and leads her down the sunlit path of being in the Inuyasha group. She's faced with images of herself trying to smile, recover, and forget.)  
  
-We should just take it all away-  
  
(When they removed her shard, she felt the world lose her footing, allowing her to collapse into a pile of flesh and bone upon its surface. It would have been just easier to end it all, but then he would never know . . . )  
  
-Before it is too late-  
  
-I will try-  
  
(Just don't let him see it now.)  
  
-I might lose-  
  
-But I will try-  
  
(Again a slideshow of her life, but the world has driven her in a different direction. Straight into the blazing daggers of his unknown betrayal. It didn't bother her - )  
  
-'Cause at least I said I did it-  
  
(Sure keep telling herself that, but oh, it did. Every time he took some girl by the hand and asked her his question, then turned right back around and patted her butt or felt her up when they turned him down.)  
  
-When you see the price you pay-  
  
-Then maybe we might change-  
  
(And when he saw her hurting and confused, what had he done? Whispered "Be happy" and walked off in the opposite direction. But she couldn't, not with that prince, and not without him. That hadn't driven him to do anything but save her, and prove to the "prince of her dreams" that he cared, but just didn't want to show it. Because she would weigh him down. Well, let him just see how happy she was when she fluttered flirtatious eyes at the men in town.)  
  
-Why can't we all just be happy-  
  
-Can't you see I'm trying-  
  
-We should just take it all away-  
  
-Before it is too late-  
  
(Everyone thought her as an innocent.)  
  
-The wide open eyes-  
  
-Emotions run dry-  
  
(But she had seen bloodshed.)  
  
-The face beneath-  
  
-the rest is this the question why-  
  
(Why did she live with pain like this?)  
  
-It's gonna be too late-  
  
(If she ended her life now, just resolved to never take another breath again.)  
  
-The wide open eyes-  
  
-Emotions run dry-  
  
-The face beneath-  
  
-The rest is this the question why-  
  
-It's gonna be too late-  
  
(What would happen?)  
  
-The wide open eyes-  
  
-Emotions run dry-  
  
(Would he cry for her, pray his curse to swell and grow so he could die and join her?)  
  
-The face beneath-  
  
-The rest is this the question why-  
  
-The lessons I can best describe-  
  
(But what would that prove? That she was weak - that deep inside they were both weak? No, she was strong - she needed to try.)  
  
-The answers-  
  
-This lies long the one who gets to try-  
  
-Why can't we all just be happy-  
  
-Can't you see I'm trying-  
  
(Couldn't they all see? See how she came to her breaking point every time Kagome talked of Souta? How her heart was sucked up into her throat at the mere mention of Naraku, the man who took her brother away from her? With pain this unbearable it was amazing how anyone was able to survive this quest to destroy the Lord of all Demons.)  
  
-We should just take it all away-  
  
-Before it is too late-  
  
(Sango wakes as the refrain begins, startled out of her dreams by the final image. She's lying in the grass, the rest of the Inuyasha group around her. Inuyasha is lying beneath a tree, Kagome snuggled into the hanyou's shoulder, while Miroku and she are separated by a vast field.)  
  
-Before it is too late-  
  
-Before it is too too late-  
  
(She reaches out for the Monk drowsing off to the left of her. Finding only his sleeve, she settles for wrapping her fingers about the fabric, hoping he sees the smile on her face when he wakes up.)  
  
-No don't let it be late, no, no-  
  
A/N: Sorry for the whole ominous "death" thing, but I was talking with a fellow fan and I realized just what a prevalent theme it is in anime all around. As well as the fact that I had just finished watching the Rurouni Kenshin OAVs, (Samurai X to Americans) and the images of the Battousai living up to his name as "manslayer" just layered over with Kohaku's psychotic episodes. Ah well, it's a price you pay when you love two series as dearly as I love IY and RK. (|_^~ 


End file.
